DE 690 02 643 T2 discloses depositing items collected for distribution in a district in a container in the district and distributing the individual items from said container. The container is able to be deposited and also picked up again in off-peak hours for this purpose. The container can be provided with a lock which interacts with a counter lock in order to secure said container against unauthorized movement. The distributor can then open the container by means of secured access.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,256,852 B1 discloses providing an autonomously driven vehicle with a plurality of secured compartments for receiving items to be delivered. The addressee is able to open the respective compartment by means of codes, etc. in order to remove his item. The code etc. is able to be transmitted by mobile phone etc.
However, there is still a need for a facility to deliver items in a city center during off-peak hours, by way of which facility no returns of un-deliverable items are required even when the addressee is not present, and at the same time the delivery is able to be affected, where required, after transloading from a larger delivery vehicle to a smaller delivery vehicle without special solutions and repacking being necessary in each case.